Storybrooke
Storybrooke, Maine is a location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the first season. Storybrooke, Maine is a sleepy town on the far northeastern coast of New England. It serves as the main setting of Once Upon a Time. Steveston Village, Canada serves as the filming location for Storybrooke. History Before the Curse Storybrooke, and the universe it resides in, is referred to as "a land without magic". The Blue Fairy uses this term when she gives Baelfire the magic bean ("The Return") and by the Evil Queen while talking with Captain Hook ("Queen of Hearts") During the Curse In Fairytale Land, the Evil Queen cast a Dark Curse, which sent all of the storybook characters to Storybrooke. The Curse caused them to forget their true identities and become miserable for all of eternity. However, the curse can only be broken by Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter, Emma Swan. ("Pilot") Also, apparently because of the curse, no residents can leave Storybrooke. If they try, either bad things happen, mostly involving car crashes, or something or someone stops them before they leave. The only characters who have been able to leave so far are Henry Mills, Emma Swan and August Booth, all of whom were not in Fairytale Land when the curse was unleashed. After the Curse After the curse breaks, it is discovered that if any residents try to leave the premises, they lose all memories that they have from Fairytale Land and only remember their lives from Storybrooke. ("Broken") Ways to Travel to Storybrooke From Other Locations of the Land Without Magic *By the road between Boston and Storybrooke. ("Pilot") *By the sea. ("Queen of Hearts") From Fairytale Land *By geting into the Magic Wardrobe. ("Pilot") *By casting the Dark Curse. ("Pilot") *By creating a Portal with a Magic Bean. ("Queen of Hearts") Inhabitants *Albert Spencer *Alexandra *Archie Hopper *Ashley Boyd *Astrid *August Booth* *Ava Zimmer *Bashful's counterpart *Belle's counterpart *Billy † *Cora *David Nolan *Doc's counterpart *Dopey's counterpart *Dr. Thatcher *Dr. Whale *Emma Swan *Granny *Happy's counterpart *Henry Mills *Captain Hook *Jefferson *Jim *Kathryn Nolan *Leroy *Maleficent's Dragon Form † *Marco *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Michael Tillman *Miss Ginger *Mitchell Herman *Moe French *Mother Superior *Mr. Clark *Mr. Gold *Mr. Krzyszkowski *Nicholas Zimmer *Paige *Pongo *Regina Mills *Ruby *Sean Herman *Severe Nurse *Sheriff Graham † *Sidney Glass *Walter *William Smee's counterpart *Wolf* Note: ^: Former inhabitants †: Deceased inhabitants *: This inhabitant's status and/or current whereabout is unknown Trapped in Storybrooke Season One When someone attempts to leave Storybrooke, something bad happens to them causing them to come back: *Ruby wants to leave to Boston, but her grandmother suffers a heart attack and that keeps her in town. *Ashley Boyd wants to leave to Boston, but she goes into labor just before crossing the town's border. *Kathryn Nolan wants to leave to Boston, but Mr. Gold kidnaps her before she can. Season Two When someone leave Storybrooke, he/she forget everything about his fairytale life due to Mr. Gold brining magic. *Mr. Clark is pushed out by Leroy in an experiment to see what will happen if someone crosses, and he loses all of his memories from the Enchanted Forest. Locations Trailerscreenshot02.jpg|Granny's Bed and Breakfast|link=Granny's Bed and Breakfast Grannys1.jpg|Granny's Diner|link=Granny's Diner DesperateSouls.png|Henry's Castle|link=Henry's Castle 103Talking.jpg|Mary Margaret's Apartment|link=Mary Margaret's Apartment Mr.GoldPawnShop.png|Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer|link=Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer Clocktower.png|Storybrooke Clock Tower|link=Storybrooke Clock Tower Dock2.jpg|Storybrooke Dock|link=Storybrooke Dock Hospital.png|Storybrooke General Hospital|link=Storybrooke General Hospital 6887528216_15844634a7_c.jpg|Storybrooke Pet Shelter|link=Storybrooke Pet Shelter Storybrooke_Playground.png|Storybrooke Playground|link=Storybrooke Playground Sheriff's Department.png|Storybrooke Sheriff Department|link=Storybrooke Sheriff Department Normal 103-643.jpg|Toll Bridge|link=Toll Bridge Trivia *The town's name is a pun on "story book". *Filming of Storybrooke scenes takes place in Steveston Village, British Columbia, Canada. Appearances fr:Storybrooke es:Storybrooke de:Storybrooke